Multi-Reference Switching Amplifiers, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,058 and PCT/US99/26691, the content of these being incorporated herein by reference, yield significantly higher instantaneous resolution than standard switching amplifiers. Such amplifiers are, however, no less susceptible to output faults than other switching amplifiers, and can as well benefit from output current feedback. However, a need exists for a cost-effective method to detect output current and correct faults in a multi-reference amplifier.